


make me forget (that awful boy)

by ddoie



Series: stability, for once (daddy, stay ?) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (lowkey tho), (mentioned not explicit), Aftercare, Age Difference, Barebacking, Cock Warming, Comeplay, Crying, Daddy Kink, Domestic Kink, Feminization, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Somnophilia, Spit Kink, Squirting, Under-negotiated Kink, everything is consensual tho !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoie/pseuds/ddoie
Summary: taeyong comes to johnny after going through something really rough.(he just broke up with a boy that never really loved him to be with a single father who thinks he looks pretty when he cries.)





	make me forget (that awful boy)

**Author's Note:**

> part of my johnyong single father!au

“i’m sorry for making you leave work,” taeyong sniffles. he drags his sleeve roughly across his face but obediently stills when johnny tugs at his arm. johnny leans in close and wipes taeyong’s tears gently with his thumbs, murmuring how taeyong should be more careful. taeyong’s eyes flutter shut and he whimpers at the affection. he squirms in his place on johnny’s lap and the older man rubs soothing circles on taeyong’s hips. 

 

“don’t be sorry, baby,” johnny coos, kissing the salt from taeyong’s cheeks. “i wanted to come home and make sure you were okay, i promise. baby’s a little upset, though, isn’t he?” taeyong nods, not trusting his voice to come out without breaking. johnny’s kisses trail down to his lips, wet and a little messy. taeyong stays pliant, letting johnny tilt his head to deepen the kiss. when johnny’s hand slides up to cup his jaw and presses gently, taeyong lets his mouth fall open, just wide enough for johnny to slip his tongue in. taeyong feels drool leak down his chin as johnny fucks his mouth with his tongue, slow and thorough, and whines when the man pulls back. 

 

johnny wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stares at taeyong with half-lidded eyes. taeyong feels something warm curl inside him at seeing johnny look so wrecked, dark hair falling out of its gel and reading glasses sitting crooked on his face. taeyong reaches up and cradles johnny’s face in both of his hands, laughing when the man turns his head to kiss his palm. the air between them shifts and taeyong feels himself slipping into a softer headspace, something pretty and just a bit needy.

 

“daddy,” taeyong murmurs. johnny hums, nuzzling closer to taeyong. taeyong whines quietly, just until he has johnny’s attention. johnny glances at him, amusement shining in his eyes. “will you take care of me again? please?” 

 

johnny smiles, warm and fond and daring and taeyong already knows his answer.

 

* * *

 

“ _ fuck _ ,” taeyong groans, long and high-pitched. he squirms and kicks a little, but johnny’s large frame in between his legs keeps him spread. johnny’s hand rests over his little cock, rubbing slowly over his cotton panties. there’s a wet spot puddling just under taeyong’s navel, precome leaking slowly from his tip. they’ve been like this for a while, johnny teasing taeyong through his panties, rubbing all over his cock and nudging at his fluttering hole. taeyong feels like he’s been at the edge since forever, tears threatening to fall from his unfocused eyes.

 

“i hope you don’t talk like that around the kids,” johnny mutters, finally tugging taeyong’s panties down around his hips. taeyong whines when his cock slaps against his tummy, jumps a little from the stimulation. his whines get louder and his back arches when johnny wraps a warm hand around his cock and gives it a few firm strokes.“good little wives don’t say bad words, right, baby?”

 

“w-wife?” taeyong gasps. johnny hums, starting to twist his hand on every stroke. he settles down on the bed, until his breath is ghosting over where taeyong’s most sensitive. taeyong’s eyes widen when johnny licks, short and quick, over the head of his cock. taeyong takes in a sharp breath of air that he chokes on when johnny’s tongue starts traveling further down, over his balls and right on his taint. taeyong can feel the cool slickness of lube being spread across his hole.

 

“that’s right, sweetheart,” johnny smooths his hands over the sharp angles of taeyong’s hips before gripping tight. he pushes taeyong’s legs back against his chest, far enough that taeyong can feel a little strain. taeyong blushes when he sees his own cock, small and leaking, nestled between his thighs. when johnny speaks, his breath is warm and wet against taeyong’s hole. “you’re my pretty wife and i’m your daddy that’s gonna eat your perfect pussy out.”

 

and then johnny bites down on the soft swell of taeyong’s ass and taeyong can’t help the way his mouth falls open, overcome by the sharp sensation.

 

johnny’s an enthusiastic eater, licking and sucking all around taeyong’s rim. taeyong whimpers and tries to grind down but johnny’s strong grip keeps him still. when johnny starts fucking taeyong with his tongue and fingers, he buries his face in as far as he can, filling the room with lewd slurping sounds. 

 

taeyong can’t do anything but lie there and take it, slowly being fucked open by johnny’s mouth. it feels wet and slick and  _ dirty _ but taeyong loves it. when he starts feeling that familiar tension, he starts whining again, pushing at johnny’s head between his legs.

 

“gonna come, gon-gonna come,” taeyong says, toes already curling. johnny laughs and taeyong gasps at the vibrations that run through him. instead of pulling off and easing taeyong down, johnny uses his grip to tug taeyong down, directly onto his tongue. taeyong shouts, startled and sensitive, and spurts all over his chest, some of his come hitting his chest. 

 

johnny finally pulls away, after a few affectionate licks to the puffy skin around taeyong’s hole. taeyong looks up at him through blurry eyes and reaches his arms out, not being able to come up with any words. johnny laughs again, soft and quiet. he wipes his mouth and swigs a quick mouthful of mouthwash that he had placed on the floor. taeyong had made fun of him for it when he came back with lube and mouthwash but now he can’t help but chase the mint flavor when johnny leans in and kisses him. 

 

“mhm, can i fuck you, baby?” johnny murmurs against taeyong’s lips. taeyong nods, desperate and hazy. he clumsily rolls over, pressing his face to the mattress and lifting his hips. 

 

“my baby’s still a little come dumb, isn’t he?” johnny coos, uncapping the lube again. he slicks up his cock, fucking into his own hand a few times, just to take the edge off. “that’s fine. daddy will take care of his princess, huh? make his wife feel so good that he forgets all about that awful boy.” taeyong huffs at the mention of yuta and johnny presses the head of his cock against taeyong.

 

“don’t wanna talk ‘bout him,” taeyong slurs, turning his head back to lazily glare at johnny. he’s tired and spent but the heat running through him is too much to ignore. “jus’ wanna get fucked.”

 

johnny slides into him, slow and steady, but taeyong feels like he’s getting split in half. his breath stutters in his throat and he slumps, hips held up but johnny’s strong hands. johnny thrusts a few times, a languid roll of his hips until he settles for grinding into taeyong.

 

“do you wanna come again like this?” johnny murmurs into taeyong’s ear. his chest is pressed to taeyong’s back and taeyong is distracted by the blanketing warmth. “remember, daddy’s a little older, so he can’t come as much as you, sweetheart.” 

 

“yes, please. just like this,”  taeyong says into his pillow. it’s muffled, but johnny must’ve understood because he starts fucking into taeyong again, a little faster this time. taeyong lets out staccato moans and whines, in time with johnny’s rhythm. his breathing stutters when johnny reaches around to cup his chest and starts flicking his nipples, rougher than he’s used to. taeyong arches into the touch and johnny doesn’t fail to notice.

 

“oh?” johnny croons. his hips slap against the backs of taeyong’s thighs and the sound makes embarrassment curl in taeyong’s tummy. “do you like when i play with your tits, baby? like when daddy calls you his little wife and fucks your pussy?” taeyong can feel his cock make an attempt at getting hard again at johnny’s words and he can see it fattening up between his legs as johnny keeps fucking him.

 

“yeah.” taeyong turns his head back and looks at johnny with tears blurring his vision. even still, he can see the way johnny’s eyes widen at how wrecked he looks, with drool covering his chin and a pink flush across his cheeks. his voice breaks, almost sounding like he’s sobbing. “i-i love it when dah-daddy fucks my pussy. love being his good h-housewife.”

 

johnny rumbles a growl and forces taeyong down with a hand pressing the back of his neck. taeyong goes pliant and spreads his legs even wider. johnny’s thrusts turn rough and sloppy.

 

“you’re so perfect, taeyong,” johnny praises. “you’re everything i could’ve wanted. talk so nice and look so pretty on my cock. maybe i should just keep you here all the time.” taeyong hums in agreement, encouraging johnny. “make you stay here all day, just to keep my cock warm. have you keep it nice and wet in your mouth, ready to fuck you whenever i want. or maybe i’d come home from a long day at work and you’d be so exhausted from watching my kids. i’d put the kids to sleep and you’d have already dozed off by the time i came to get you. i could take you even when you’re sleeping and i bet you’d still come, right, baby? do you want that, too? wanna be my little cockslut of a wife?”

 

taeyong must gasp out something in agreement because johnny groans and fucks into him until his hips are stuttering and a wet warmth fills his insides. absently, taeyong notices he came too, if the puddle underneath his cock is evidence of anything. when he comes back to himself, johnny’s rolled them both into their sides. 

 

“hey baby,” johnny coos, peppering kisses all over taeyong’s face. taeyong giggles drowsily and squirms when he feels thick fingers nudging at his sore hole. johnny hushes him and pushes in, deep enough that he’s rubbing at that sensitive spot inside taeyong.

 

“don’t whine, sweetheart. daddy’s gotta clean you up and get all of that come out, baby. i think you’ve got another one in you.” taeyong catches onto what johnny means too late, and ‘too late’ is three of johnny’s fingers milking his prostate until taeyong feels like he’s going to shake out of his skin. he tries to tell johnny that he’s really truly empty and that there’s nothing left but he ends up babbling nonsense, still out of it from his last orgasm. the pleasure is sharp and comes in waves of overstimulation, until taeyong’s wailing, loud and messy. he’s too weak to even try and squirm away so he settles for curling up and trying to stay conscious. when he finally comes, nothing but a few spurts of clear precome squirt out of his cock. he keeps leaking, even when johnny’s finally done with him.

 

“you were so good, taeyong,” johnny murmurs. he presses a wet kiss to taeyong’s shoulder . “so, so good.”

 

“love you,” taeyong slurs into his pillow. 

 

taeyong thinks johnny says it back, but he falls asleep before he can be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck yeah i finished this ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶


End file.
